Mark Crowley/tidbits
LTE on Voters' Choice Act in PG :Mark Crowley" in April 2009 Lately many newspaper articles are advocating legislative reform in Harrisburg (smaller legislature, term limits, campaign finance, etc.). Every time this happens, it's a prime opportunity for a LTE advocating the Voters' Choice Act (VCA). Last Sunday (4/19/2009) the Pittsburgh Post-Gazette had an article summarizing the "top ten" reform ideas for Harrisburg: http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/09109/963663-454.stm . Unbelievably, the VCA was nowhere in this list. To get a LTE printed in this case just follow this simple formula: (1) cite their reporter's article upfront (they like to know people read their stuff), (2) add something they didn't know (the VCA, flaws in some of the reform ideas, etc.), (3) keep it under 200 words, and (4) email it quickly (within 2-3 days). It seems like the author struggled to come up with ten items for his "top ten" angle. He and his editors probably didn't even know about the VCA. I suspect as much because I got two calls from the PG. The first on Wednesday was to verify my intent to print. The second on Friday was to ask me if I was a candidate for anything, am I a third party member, what third party, am I a party official, etc. They we're not being intrusive. They wanted to put some credentials beneath my name that would give even more weight to the LTE. In the print version it was positioned as the top-of-page LTE with the biggest title. I urge everyone to consider a LTE when your local paper writes anything about reform in Harrisburg. Like fish in the ocean probably don't notice the water, reporters probably don't notice the two incumbent parties. Help make everyone notice with a LTE. Mark ---- For real reform, voters need more ballot choices :http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/09116/965394-110.stm :Sunday, April 26, 2009 Most "top 10" reform proposals ("Ten of the Most Talked-About Improvements in Harrisburg," April 19, 2009) have merit but share a common drawback. While they might weaken incumbency for individual officeholders, they strengthen incumbency for political machines. With a smaller Legislature incumbent machines will concentrate their overwhelming resources on fewer offices. They become more impenetrable. With term limits incumbent machines will engineer political careers. Imagine this super-entrenched career path: legislator's chief of staff, bureaucratic appointment, elected House member, elected Senate member and lobbyist in retirement. Machine tentacles will root everywhere. Many reforms alone aren't sufficient because they still restrict voter choice. That's why this list needs Senate Bill 252, the "Voters' Choice Act." The VCA, already introduced in the state Senate, would open the process to third-party and independent candidates for statewide offices. By reducing ballot access signature requirements it provides these candidates -- and voters -- access to expanded ballot choice. If nothing else, that means a challenge to up-ticket machine incumbency and indirect support for more down-ticket choices too. Ask your state senator to support S.B. 252 and your state representative to support similar legislation in the House. With additional voter choice, we might need fewer reforms. Mark Crowley, Plum